We Were Meant to Be
by kawaii lil cherry
Summary: Sakura a 24 year old lives with Tomoyo in Hong Kong, she finds a job one day and gets it, but who is this hot amber eyed guy she keeps bumping into, will they meet and fall in love and what happens when she finds out that she's...? COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

Summary-Sakura Kinomoto, lives with her best friend in HongKong. She gets a job as a nanny and then she keeps bumping into this hot amber eyed guy. Who is this guy and will they meet and fall in love, who knows?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS, I don't own nothing of it.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
6pm  
  
Sakura Kinomoto, a 24 year old, with emerald eyes and her mid back auburn hair still has the perfect body and curves that any guy would love was sitting on the couch of the apartment she and her best friend, Tomoyo Daidouji, who is the famous designer of colthes lives in.  
  
"Tomoyo, are you going anywhere tonight, like maybe on a date with Eriol?" teased Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, don't tease me," said Tomoyo. Though she still blushed when Sakura said that.  
  
"Ok, ok, so has Eriol asked you to marry him yet. I mean you guys have been dating for like what 3 years?"  
  
"No, he hasn't asked me yet, but Sakura tell me when you're going to settled down and get yourself a boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't want a boyfriend, remember what happen 2 years ago.. but I'm over it now."  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry I made you remember that."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Hey, why are you dressed up like that. You're going out on a date with Eriol right?"  
  
"Ya, I am. I'll be gone for a while so find yourself something to do ok."  
  
"Yup, don't worry about me, I'll be finding myself a job in the paper, oh and have fun on your date."  
  
"Yup, bye Sakura."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sakura was now all alone in their apartment. She thought back to her and Tomoyo's conversation. She still remembered Toji her ex-boyfriend. She thought that he had loved her.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Toji, where are you?" mumbled Sakura after she had tried calling him on his cell many times. "Oh, he's probably out somewhere, I'll just go to his apartment and wait for him there."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
"Your cell's ringing Toji, are you going to get that?" said a black haired girl while making out with him.  
  
"No, it's not important, you're much more important," answered Toji. They went back to making out with each other.  
  
Back to Sakura  
  
"Toji and I have been going out for almost six months now, and I wonder if I love him. Of course you do Sakura, don't say that you don't," thought Sakura.  
  
"Why is the door open, somebody must be home, probably Toji," said Sakura.  
  
Sakura went inside and.....................  
  
"TOJI, what are y..ou, y..ou BASTARD," studdered and shouted, Sakura.  
  
Toji and the black haired girl stopped what they were doing which was making out and looked at Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, I can explain...,"Toji said but was cut off by Sakura.  
  
"Forget it Toji, it's over between us, forget we even had a relationship. I still can't believe I loved you, I don't ever want to see you in my life again!" shouted Sakura. She ran out of there with tears in her eyes.  
  
Flashback End  
  
Sakura saddened at that memory. But quickly put a smile on her face. Oh ya I have to look for a job. She started gathering newspaper and looking through them and then she found the job.  
  
Needs a Nanny Good Pay Has to like Children Call this number 905-777-1234 For an Interview  
  
She started calling the number. Hmm hope I get the job, I love children, thought Sakura.  
  
"Hello," said a cheerful little girl on the other line.  
  
"Hi, may I please speak to the owner of the house?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Okay, hold on please," said the girl again.  
  
"Hello, owner of the house speaking," came a woman's voice.  
  
"Hi, my name is Sakura and I'm here calling about the job in the paper."  
  
"Yes, yes, We need a nanny for our children, would you like the job, just stop by at our house for an interview."  
  
"Ok, thanks."  
  
And they hung up. The woman on the other line had given Sakura the address to the house.  
  
"My first job here in HongKong, hope I'll get the job," mumbled Sakura.And with that she took a nice long nap. (Yes, Sakura and Tomoyo are in HongKong)  
  
Tomoyo had come back from her date with Eriol. She had the most wonderful evening. When she had came back to the apartment she and Sakura lived in, she had found Sakura asleep on the couch and was careful not to awake her.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"Konnichiwa, Tomoyo."  
  
"Konnichiwa, Sakura."  
  
"So how was your date with Eriol yesterday?" asked Sakura.  
  
"It was wonderful, Sakura, we went to a fabulous restaurant with all these lights, and then there was music so we started dancing, oh it was just so romantic," said Tomoyo in one breath.  
  
"Whoa, slow down, Tomoyo, but I was able to make out what you were saying."  
  
"So, did you find a job?"  
  
"Ya, I did, they say they need a nanny for their kids and I have an interview today at 1pm."  
  
"Sakura, do you want to have lunch together and then I'll drop you off at your interview place, how does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds great, Tomoyo."  
  
"Ok, let's get dressed first."  
  
11pm  
  
Sakura came out wearing a pink tank top and a dark blue jean skirt. Tomoyo came out wearing almost the same thing except her tank top was a lavender colour.  
  
"Ok lets go," said a cheerful Sakura.  
  
They went into Tomoyo's black SUV and drove off to a place for lunch.  
  
"Sakura, hope you get the job, if you don't you can always help model my clothes."  
  
"I'm sure, I'll get the job, Tomoyo, but if I don't get it I'll help you model your clothes ok."  
  
A waiter had come to their table asking what they wanted.  
  
"I'll take a glass of orange juice and a sandwich," replied Tomoyo.  
  
"I'll have the same," said Sakura.  
  
The waiter was checking Sakura out. Sakura noticed this so she shift in her seat uncomfortably.  
  
"Ok, girls. I'll get right on it," said the waiter. And with that he walked away to get their order but not without winking to Sakura. Sakura saw this and just rolled her eyes.  
  
"Lets finished our lunch and then leave, I don't like the way that waiter was looking at me," said Sakura.  
  
They finished their lunch and were off to the Saika's house. (You'll find out who the Saika family is later.)  
  
"Bye, Sakura. Good Luck and you better get in there because we're kind of late. Oh, and you'll have to take a cab home because I won't be here to pick you up, sorry and bye." said Tomoyo and with that she drove off.  
  
Sakura look up and saw the house before her, actually it wasn't a house except a mansion, and it was huge. She snapped back to reality and realized she was late.  
  
Oh my god, hope they forgive me, thought Sakura.  
  
She went up and rang the doorbell. A beautiful lady with black hair and ruby eyes who seem like her age has just open the door.  
  
"Hello, are you here for the interview?" asked the woman. Sakura just nodded. "Well, come on in." Sakura went in and inside was just absolutely beautiful.  
  
"Wow, you have a beautiful house," said a amazed Sakura.  
  
"Thank you, but you should see my cousin's house, it's way more beautiful than mine, but anyways I'm Meiling Li, but since I'm married my last name is Saika, but call me Meiling anyways."  
  
"Well, Meiling, my name is Sakura Kinomoto, I'm pleased to meet you."  
  
"Well, come in the living room where we'll have our interview, ok Sakura, if I can call you that, that is."  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
"Well how old are you?"  
  
"I'm 24," replied Sakura.  
  
"You're 24, wow I'm 24 too. Oh sorry um next question, have you had any experience with children before?"  
  
"Yes, I have. I used to take care of the children in the hospitals and I just love children."  
  
"Ok, then you're hired, but my husband and I only need you for only a month because then we have the time to take care of our children, but right now we're really really busy with our work."  
  
"Wow, I'm hired thanks, and it's no problem that I only have to work for a month, I'll just find another job after that."  
  
"Ok, um, lets see you can start tomorrow just come by at 8am and we'll be back home at 5pm."  
  
"Ok, I got all that."  
  
"Mommy," yelled two kids.  
  
"Hai, mommy's here, this is your new nanny, Sakura. Sakura meet my daughter, Mei, and my son Tai. Tai is seven years old and Mei is four years old."  
  
"Hi Sakura," said Mei and Tai.  
  
"Hey you guys, you're both so cute," said Sakura with a smile on her face. She's glad that she got the job and she gets to take care of these two adorable kids.  
  
"Now you guys go find something to play with while I tell Sakura here some things ok," said Meiling to her kids.  
  
After Meiling telling her that she has to drop Mei and Tai at school in the morning, she can do whatever she wants later and then she has to go and pick them up after.  
  
"Bye, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks," said Sakura.  
  
"You're welcome and bye." Meiling said back.  
  
Sakura went out and called for a cab. When she got home she had found Tomoyo in her room reading a magazine.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo, guess what?"  
  
"You made the interview!" Sakura just nodded. Sakura then told Tomoyo everything not missing out a part.  
  
"Did you know that the Li's are the richest family in HongKong and that they own the Li Coporation also that Syaoran Li, a 25 year old runs it. He's pretty grumpy and very very hot I heard." sighs Tomoyo.  
  
"You know all this, and wait, why are you sighing, do you have a crush on him?" giggled Sakura after she had said that.  
  
"No, Sakura, remember I like Eriol," throwing a pillow at Sakura's head.  
  
"Ya, sure you do," laughed Sakura while she too threw a pillow at Tomoyo.  
  
They started a hitting each other with pillows, yelling laughing but both was having fun at the same time.  


  
Well hope you like my first chapter. This is my first one by the way. Please review and tell me what you think! Next chappie Syaoran will be in it.


	2. Bumping Into Someone

Summary-Sakura Kinomoto, lives with her best friend in HongKong. She gets a job as a nanny and then she keeps bumping into this hot amber eyed guy. Who is this guy and will they meet and fall in love, who knows?  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own CCS, I own nothing of it.

* * *

Chapter 2

Bumping Into Someone

* * *

It was the next morning of a brand new day. Birds chirped loudly, everything was peaceful until........  
  
"HOE, I'm late," yelled a certain emerald girl.  
  
"Sakura, you're not late," said Tomoyo who was already awake and had come in Sakura's room.  
  
"Yes, I am," Sakura said back. Sakura got up running around her room looking for her stuff and that's when she slipped and landed on her bum. "Ouch."  
  
"Sakura, you're not late. I just set your alarm an hour early just so you wouldn't be late. It's 7am right now ok, so you still have a lot of time to get ready. You're still the same old Sakura."  
  
"Tomoyo!" said Sakura, who threw a pillow at her. "Thanks, for a second there I thought I was going to be late."  
  
"You're welcome, now hurry and get dressed ok"  
  
"Yup," sighed Sakura. My first day, I can't wait to take care of those kids. I always wanted to have kids of my own, thought Sakura. Sakura sighs again. She came out wearing a white blouse and blue jeans, her hair was just let down. "So, I'm going to leave now, and I'm taking my car, have fun at your work."  
  
(In case you didn't know, Tomoyo's job is designing clothes, she is a famous designer, and she has her own line of business, now on with the chapter.)  
  
Sakura turned on the music, and she started humming the tune. She made a turn and there was the mansion before her. She parked the car and got out. She was actually early for once, the time on her watch was 7:50am. She rang the doorbell and Mei answered it.  
  
"Hi, Sakura, are you going to stay with us today," asked Mei.  
  
"Yes, I am, is your mom still here?"  
  
"Ya, she's with daddy."  
  
"Ok, can I come in?"  
  
"Yup," said Mei. After that she ran to the table and started eating her cereal with her brother, Tai.  
  
"Well, hello Sakura. I see that Mei has let you in. Um, all you have to do is drop them off at school and pick them up later. Oh and here's my husband, Ken Saika."  
  
"Hello...."  
  
"You can call me Ken, so I see you're our new nanny. Well we have to go now. Oh we'll be back home no later than 5pm."  
  
"Ok, bye."  
  
Ken had jet black hair and brown eyes. He was nice and handsome, no wonder Meiling loves him, thought Sakura.  
  
"Ok, are you guys done, I have to drop you guys off at school."  
  
"We're done," said Mei and Tai.  
  
After Sakura had dropped them off, she remembered that she has to pick them up at 3pm. Hmm, what can I do, thought Sakura. I know I'll go to the mall and buy something for Mei and Tai.  
  
The Mall  
  
Sakura went in a store to find a gift for Tai first. She had no idea what he liked and if he already had that or not. She then found the perfect gift, a soccer ball. Sakura walked out of that store, and then she bumped into someone. She fell on the floor.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going," said a rude guy.  
  
"Excuse me, but you're the one who should watch where you're going," Sakura said back.  
  
They both look up at each other and then started staring at each other's eyes. The guy was the first one to break the stare, "Look, I'm sorry. But you're pretty clumsy bumping into people like that, well see ya."  
  
"What, I'm clumsy, talk about yourself, jerk!" yelled Sakura, making people around look at her. "Hee, hee, sorry."  
  
"Whatever," she heard the guy say.  
  
Oh that guy makes me mad, but he is pretty handsome, with those gorgeous amber eyes, and a well build body, ahh what am I thinking, he's a jerk and I hate him, thought Sakura.  
  
Syaoran  
  
That girl, with the prettiest emerald eyes I've ever seen, a perfect body, hmm wonder who she is. She's pretty hot. It was fun making her mad. She looks cute that way. I have to find out who she is.  
  
"Mr. Li, there's a woman on line 1," his secretary had just said over the intercom.  
  
"Thank you, Ms. Kalia."  
  
"Hello, Lucy."  
  
"Hi, just wondering if you want to go out on a date tonight," she said in her best seduce voice.  
  
Syaoran is the most wanted bachelor in all of China, and right now he is going out with a slut. (Yes, Syaoran is a player but that'll change)  
  
"No, Lucy listen, we're over ok."  
  
"You're breaking up with me.."  
  
"Yes, I am, I don't want you near me or on my bed ever again got it."  
  
"Fine, but you'll regret it."  
  
"I don't think I will."  
  
Syaoran continue doing his work but his mind was on a certain emerald eyed girl he met at the mall.  
  
Sakura  
  
Sakura finished her shopping, she got a small dress that was design by Tomoyo, for Mei. The dress was baby blue with small designs at the bottom of the dress. It was just beautiful, that's Tomoyo for you, she designs the most beautiful dresses in all of China and Japan.  
  
It was almost 3pm. Time for Sakura to pick up the kids. "Hey, guys, lets go back home, I've got a surprise for both of you."  
  
"Yay, surprises, I love surprises," said Mei.  
  
They got back home, and ate a little snack. "Sakura, what's my surprise," said a very energertnic Mei.  
  
"Well, I got this baby blue dress for you and for you Tai I got you this soccer ball."  
  
(I know Tai doesn't talk much but he'll talk soon enough)  
  
"Wow, thanks Sakura, you're really really nice to us," said Tai.  
  
"You're welcome, I just wanted to give you guys something."  
  
They talked a little. Mei and Tai has asked Sakura if she would tell them about her childhood days and she had gladly said yes. Meiling and Ken came home to find the three sitting there talking.  
  
"Hi, you guys, how was your day?" said Meiling.  
  
"It was great, mom. Sakura got us gifts and then we started talking about stuff and that's when you guys got here," answered Tai.  
  
"Wow, that's great, you guys go with daddy ok, I just have to tell Sakura some things," said Meiling.  
  
"Ok mom," answered the two kids.  
  
"So Sakura, I guess you had a good day with the kids."  
  
"Yes, they're great."  
  
"Tomorrow I get the day off so you don't have to come, but I was wondering would you like to have lunch together tomorrow so we could get to know each other a little bit more."  
  
"Sure, why not, I'll bring along my best friend as well."  
  
"Ok, see you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." With that Sakura drove home. She had a tough day, but her mind keeps slipping back to a amber eyed guy.

* * *

Hey, hope you like this chapter. I worked hard on this. Well, why don't you all review and tell me what you think so far. Bye.


	3. Getting to Know Each Other Better

**Summary**-Sakura Kinomoto, lives with her best friend in HongKong. She gets a job as a nanny and then she keeps bumping into this hot amber eyed guy. Who is this guy and will they meet and fall in love, who knows?  
  
**Disclaimer-**I don't own CCS, I own nothing of it.

* * *

**To my reviewers- Thanks so much for reviewing and here's the next chapter.**  
  
**Cherryblossom-crystal-**Thx for the review. Actually Syaoran isn't younger than Sakura. I made a miskate, Sakura is 24, and Syaoran is 25, but it's all fixed now.  
  
**faraaa-**I'm glad you think that this good be a good story. Thx 4 the review.

**Umi-**I noticed that the ages are wrong, when you pointed that out. But I did fix it, thanks for pointing that out!

**Qleo-chan**-Well, here's the next chappie, thx 4 reviewing.

**:D**-thx.

**vi3tdream27**-thx for reviewing and here's the next chapter.

**Ying Hua Li-**Hey, thanks. I'll try making these chapters longer if I can. Well hope you enjoy this chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

**Getting To Know Each Other Better**

* * *

_"I love you," said a emerald eyed girl._  
  
Syaoran woke up from his dream. What a weird dream. It's that girl again.Syaoran got up and got dressed. (Syaoran lives in a huge mansion like Meiling's except his is bigger, and he lives in it with Wei, his butler and other maids and helpers. He's not married yet.)  
  
"Hello Wei, morning."  
  
"Master Li, you're up, did you sleep well?"  
  
"Yes, I did, I'll be going to work now."  
  
"Sakura, I thought we're going to meet Meiling, but it's like 11:30pm now! Can you at least wake up?' said a tired Tomoyo who has been trying to wake Sakura up for the last 15 minutes. She was already dressed, now she was waiting for Sakura. "I know what I can do, Touya used to do this all the time." (Can you guess what she's going to do, you'll find out)  
  
Tomoyo grabbed a bucket of cold water and was about to dump it on Sakura's head when........  
  
"HOE," came from Sakura's voice. "Tomoyo, what are you doing with that bucket of water, you were going to dump it on me weren't you?" Sakura raised a brow.  
  
"Well, ya, I was but since you're awake I guess I don't have to dump it on you. So what made you scream hoe in the first place?"  
  
"Nothing just a dream, heh ehe."  
  
"Get dressed, I'll be out in the car waiting, so hurry up."  
  
**15 mins later**  
  
Sakura came out wearing something she was wearing yesterday, but just a pink blouse instead of a white one. She got in Tomoyo's car and they drove to Meiling mansion. Meiling had already dropped the kids off at school. She got in her car and they both drove off to the restaurant. They got a table and started talking.  
  
"Meiling, this is Tomoyo the famous designer, and Tomoyo this is Meiling." introduced Sakura.  
  
"Nice to meet you," they both said.  
  
They ordered their food, and started talking.  
  
"So Sakura, Tomoyo, got yourselves a boyfriend." asked Meiling.  
  
"I do, but Sakura doesn't."  
  
"Tomoyo, I don't want one, you never know what one of them might do to you."  
  
"Why not, Sakura. Hey my cousin's single I think, not sure, because he always gets himself a girlfriend and then dumps them. He is the most wanted bachelor in all of China. He's just a year older, maybe you guys can meet."  
  
"By what you're saying now, he seems like a player."  
  
"Ya, he is but he's a good guy, his name is Syaoran Li."  
  
"I've heard of him everywhere. It's like wherever I go I can't go to a place without hearing his name." said Tomoyo.  
  
"Ya, I know." said Meiling.  
  
They talked for a long time, and soon after that all three girls were best friends, it's like they've known each other their whole lives.  
  
(Should I stop there or keep going?)

(I'll keep going.)

They went their own ways after saying goodbye to each other.  
  
"So Tomoyo, where are you going?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh, I'm just going to my shop, do you want to come?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
They drove to Tomoyo's shop and opened it. Some people were coming in ordering a dress or whatsoever. After the people had lefted. Sakura started talking, "So, Tomoyo, you must get lots of people in here everyday."  
  
"Ya, I guess."  
  
"You make wonderful dresses. I mean the other day I had brought a dress for Mei that you had made, and she even told me she loved the dress."  
  
"Well, I guess people like my clothes. Sakura I have a date tonight with Eriol again, he told me that we were going to a fancy restaurant and that I should wear a dress. Can you help me find a dress please?"  
  
"Oh no, Tomoyo, the last time I helped you find something, you buried me in your pile of clothes. I don't want that to happen again so I am not going to help you find a dress."  
  
Tomoyo then gave Sakura, a puppy dog face. Sakura gave up,"Alright fine, but this time don't buried me in your pile of clothes."  
  
"Ok." As they broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, I know this is short but the next chapter is longer. RR this chappie please, I want to know what you guys think.


	4. Full of Surprises

**Summary**-Sakura Kinomoto, lives with her best friend in HongKong. She gets a job as a nanny and then she keeps bumping into this hot amber eyed guy, who is this guy, will they meet and fall in love? Read on to find out!!  
****

**To My Reviewers**-thx again for the reviews.

**Keaide Miku**-Yes, they will get together in the end. Syaoran won't be a player anymore when he and Sakura starts getting together.

**Umi**-I'm not sure how long this story will be because I haven't thought about it yet. I think it might be a long one though.

**Disclaimer**-I don't own CCS, I own nothing of it.

* * *

**Chapter 4 **

**Full of Surprises**

* * *

Tomoyo was getting ready for her date with Eriol. Sakura was helping by choosing a dress for her to wear.  
  
"How about this one, Tomoyo," asked Sakura. The dress was blue, and it was just beautiful but Tomoyo wouldn't wear it.  
  
"Nope," answered Tomoyo.  
  
"Eh, what about this one?"  
  
"No, it's too bright."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Nah."  
  
"Tomoyo all of these dresses are beautiful, so why don't you want to wear any of them," said a exhausted Sakura. She went and laid on the bed.  
  
"I simply, don't like any of them. I want Eriol to see my best, he did say there was something important to tell me."  
  
"Well, Tom-," Sakura was cut off by Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh my god, Sakura, this is perfect, this dress is beautiful, don't you think so too?" It was a silky, sparkling lavender dress held up by thin straps.  
  
"It's wonderful. Now go change before Eriol comes and picks you up. We've spent like 2 hours in here already."  
  
"Ok, I'll be right back. Sakura, can you go out there and see if Eriol's here and if he's here then tell him to wait for me okay, I'll be out in a sec."  
  
Sakura walked out of Tomoyo's room to the living room and turned on the t.v.  
  
_Ding Dong_  
  
_Probably Eriol_, thought Sakura. She was right, it was Eriol. Eriol had dressed handsomely, he was wearing a black tux which fitted him nicely.  
  
"Hi, Eriol. Tomoyo's going to be down in a few."  
  
"Sure, Sakura, it's been a while since we've last seen each other."  
  
"Ya, I know, so.... are you planning on asking Tomoyo??"  
  
"Well....," He scratched the back of his head. "Ya, I am. I just don't know if she'll want to live with me and stay with me forever."  
  
"Of course she will, now don't worry about it, she'll say yes for sure, I'm 99% positive."  
  
"Hey, what about 100%."  
  
"Well, there's still a teensy weensy tiny little 1% chance she'll say no, but hey she'll say yes, what she's been dating you for 3 years now."  
  
"I guess."  
  
Tomoyo had already started down the stairs. She heard Sakura and Eriol talking but didn't know what they were talking about. When Eriol saw Tomoyo, he choke, no words came out of his mouth until he felt a nudge from Sakura.  
  
"You look absolutely gorgeous, my precious Tomoyo," while giving her a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
"You look nice too," said a blushing Tomoyo. "Well, Sakura. I'm going to go now k, see ya."  
  
"Bye," said Sakura, while waving to her best friends.  
  
_I'm all alone_, sighs Sakura. Sakura plopped herself onto the couch getting a comfy spot. _Eriol is going to ask Tomoyo to marry her, and I know for sure Tomoyo is going to say yes. Then they get married and move out. I'll be alone, all by myself. Why can't I get a nice handsome boyfriend? Because remember what happened two years ago._ Her thoughts told her_. Seems like I'll never get a boyfriend.  
_  
Eriol and Tomoyo  
  
Eriol had brought Tomoyo to one of the expensive restaurants in all of HongKong. Tomoyo was pretty surprised. They had a great dinner and then it was time. Eriol got down on one knee.  
  
"Tomoyo, out of all these years I've been with you. I have fallen in love with you ever since. Will you do me the honor and marry me?"  
  
Tomoyo's hands flew to her mouth. Tears had started to sprung in her eyes. "Oh, Eriol. I've waited for this day for a long time. I love you and yes I'll marry you." She ran up to him and hug him as tight as she could and he put the engagement ring on her finger.  
  
Meiling  
  
_Ring Ring Ring_  
  
"Meiling pick up the phone. You never know if it's someone important," said Ken, while he was kissing Meiling.  
  
"Aww, I don't want to," replied Meiling as she continues to kiss Ken.  
  
_Ring Ring Ring_  
  
"Alright fine, I'll pick up the damn phone." Ken chuckled at his wife. "Hello, Meiling speaking."  
  
"Hi, Meiling, it's your cousin. So what took you so long picking up the phone." said the person on the other line.  
  
"None of your business. So, Syaoran why call me so late, first of all why call me, we all know you never call us unless it's something important. So spill."  
  
"Well, it's nothing important. I'm just going to visit you guys that's all. So how is Mei and Tai?"  
  
"They're fine, plus you could have come you know, you didn't have to call."  
  
"What was I interrupting something important."  
  
Meiling blushed at that. "Nothing, you didn't interrupt nothing, nothing at all. Well, Ken and I aren't going to be here tomorrow, we have work. But our new nanny is going to take care of the kids. Don't even think about it Syaoran. Don't seduce her, she's a nice, wonderful girl. In fact her, her best friend and I became really good best friends. So I don't want her heart broken. You can come and visit but no trying anything on Sakura, got it?"  
  
_So her name is Sakura eh?_ "Don't worry Meiling, I won't do anything to her ok, yes yes." With that they hung up on each other. _I won't seduce her, I won't do anything at all._ A smirk made its way to his face.  
  
The Next Day  
  
"I'm late!"(You probably know who that was huh?)  
  
Tomoyo was an early riser, so she was always awake before Sakura. "Sakura, you're not late, now hurry up and get dressed and eat. I have something important to tell you."  
  
"Can't it wait?"  
  
"No, it can't."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll hurry up."  
  
Sakura came out wearing a black spaghetti shirt and white shorts. You could say she looked pretty damn hot. She ate her breakfast and waited for Tomoyo to say what she had to say.  
  
"Eriol asked me to marry him yesterday!!!" Soon the apartment was filled with screams.  
  
"Oh my god, did he really?" Tomoyo could just nod. "So when is the wedding?"  
  
"In a month, by that time everything we'll be planned out."  
  
"Oh my god, I still can't believe he asked you."  
  
"Ya, I know. Sakura you better get to Meiling's house or you'll be late."  
  
"Ok, bye Tomoyo."  
  
Syaoran  
  
Syaoran rang the doorbell. Ken answered it. "Why hello? Syaoran."  
  
"Hello to you to Ken."  
  
Meiling came to the door fully dressed. "Hi, Syaoran. Kids come give uncle Syaoran a hug."  
  
Mei gave Syaoran a hug first then Tai.  
  
"Well, Ken and I are going to step out now, Sakura should be here soon, she'll be taking the kids to school."  
  
"Ok, bye Meiling. I'll be staying here for a while now."  
  
"Don't you dare try anything on her, or I'll come and personally hurt you," threatened Meiling.  
  
"I won't do anything," promise Syaoran like a little kid.  
  
"Bye, mommy," said the kids.  
  
Sakura  
  
Sakura arrived at Meiling's house. She saw that their car wasn't there no more. _Oh my god, am I late. Where are the kids?_ She rang the doorbell. After a few minutes Syaoran answered it. "YOU, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, first is that your name is Sakura right, the new nanny. Second Meiling is my cousin and I felt like visiting her. Did you get that Sakura?"  
  
"Argg, don't you dare call me Sakura ever!" She was about to say something else but was cut off by the screaming.  
  
"Sakuraaa," scream Mei. "You're here, we have to get to school soon or we're going to be late, lets go, uncle Syaoran you can come with us too." said a oh so cute Mei.  
  
"Ok, well, lets go, come on Tai, we're leaving for school," said Sakura.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming," said Tai.  
  
They left together. After the kids were dropped off, Syaoran started talking. "So what are you going to do now?"  
  
"None of your business and don't follow me around," said a angry Sakura.  
  
"I can if I want, it's a free country. You do know that you have to pick the kids up after school right?"  
  
"I do know, and I order you to not follow me around got it?"  
  
"Yes, your majesty."  
  
"Ok, good."  
  
Sakura started to walk back to the mansion with Syaoran following her. "What are you following me for?"  
  
"As I said, it's a free country."  
  
"arrgg, you make me mad Li-san."  
  
"Don't call me Li-san, Syaoran sounds way better, don't you think?"  
  
Sakura blushed and looked down. When she look back up Syaoran had a smirk on his face. They started staring at each other and their faces moved  
  
closer  


  
closer  


  
closer  
  
and they captured each other in a sweet kiss. Sakura threw her arms around Syaoran's neck and Syaoran put his arms on her waist. They were so involved in what they were doing, they didn't even know what was going on._ Ring Ring _Syaoran's cellphone rang, and with that they stopped kissing. Sakura instantly blushed thinking how she could have done that. Syaoran just smirk.  
  
"Hello, Li speaking."  
  
"Ah, Syaoran, I've called because there's a important meeting later on, and we don't want you to miss it now do we?"  
  
"Nope, you don't want me to miss it at all." They hung up on each other. "Well, Sakura, that was a great kiss we had together, I look forward in doing that again."  
  
Sakura blushed hard at that. "Ya, right like I want to do that again!" _I do want to do it again_, her mind told her.  
  
"Well, see ya Sakura." he wink at Sakura before leaving.  
  
"Argg, you make me mad Syaoran Li if that is your name, argg. Wait didn't Tomoyo tell me all about him, argg!!"  
  
Sakura pick the kids up from school. "Sakura, where's uncle Syaoran?" asked a curious Tai.  
  
"Oh him, he went to work, ya that's what he did," sweatdropped Sakura. She actually didn't know where he went. "Well, lets get you guys back home, ok." They replied with an ok.  
  
Back At Sakura's and Tomoyo's Apartment  
  
"So, how was your day?' asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Fine, how was yours, but you wouldn't believe what happen to me?"  
  
"It was great, what, what happen to you, tell me," demanded Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok, ok. You know Syaoran Li right?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"Did you know he was Meiling's cousin?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Well, he is. We walk to the kids to school together."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Ok, and um he follow me."  
  
"Yesss."  
  
"We started arguing."  
  
"Sakura, tell me what happened now and stop keeping me in suspense!!" screamed Tomoyo.  
  
"Ok, wel-l..... weargueandthenhecamecloserandwesharedasweetbutshortkisstheworstthingwasthatI kisshimback," said Sakura in one big breath.  
  
"Sakura.." Sakura is blushing now.  
  
"Yes, Tomoyo."  
  
"I didn't hear a thing you said!"  
  
"I well, we started arguing and then um... we got closer to each other, and ......we shared a sweet but short kiss, the worst thing was that I.. kissed him back."  
  
"Oh my god, Sakura. I can't believe it!" Sakura thought Tomoyo was ashamed of her but..... "I can't believe you found yourself a boyfriend, soon you'll fall in love and have many many cute kids that I get to design clothes for."  
  
"TOMOYO! I do not like him, Tomoyo. I didn't want to kiss him but..... argg. See you tomorrow Tomoyo, I'm going to sleep now."  
  
"But Sakura, it's only 6:30pm, who sleeps that early."  
  
"Well for some reason I do, and I like it. Goodnight."  
  
"Ok, I guess but I need to tell someone this. Hmm she did say Syaoran was Meiling's cousin, wait I know I'll call Meiling and ask her to help me put them together, oh I'm good," rubbing her hands together saying that she has a plan.  
  
_Ring Ring_  
  
"Who is it again?" Meiling picked it up. "Hello, Meiling speaking."  
  
"Meiling, it's Tomoyo. You would never guess what happened between Sakura and Syaoran."  
  
"What, what," said a not tired Meiling. She wanted to hear what her cousin and Sakura did together.  
  
"Well, they kissed each other today, at least that's what Sakura told me."  
  
"They did what?" Meiling would believe that Syaoran would do that but Sakura, never.  
  
"Yes, they did it, and they make such a cute couple. I have a plan in getting them together if you are willing to help."  
  
"Of course I would help, I would love to see Syaoran settled down for once."  
  
"Ok, here's what we can do." Tomoyo whispered her plan to Meiling.  
  
"I hope it works."  
  
"Of course it would, oh and by the way did I tell you that Eriol and I are getting married next month."  
  
"No, you didn't did he really asked you?"  
  
"Yes, he did. I'll invite you to the wedding when I have the invitations done ok."  
  
"Hey, then both of us will be married and Sakura will be the only one left, we have to put her and Syaoran together for sure."  
  
"I know, well I gotta go. See ya Meiling."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Meiling  
  
_Wow, I hope Tomoyo's plan works. Syaoran should have a life of his own. He and Sakura would make the cutest couple ever!_ They were going to the carnival together, Sakura and Syaoran, her and Ken and the kids, Tomoyo and Eriol sometime when they all can. They can all go the day after tomorrow but they didn't know about Syaoran. _Oh, I forgot, I have to call Syaoran and ask if he can go.  
_  
Syaoran  
  
"Mr. Li, there's a Meiling on line 2." said Ms. Kalia.  
  
"Thank you." "Hello, Meiling, what a surprised? I never knew you would call me, is there something up?"  
  
"What makes you think something is up? So, how was your day with the new nanny huh?"  
  
"Well.." How was Syaoran supposed to get out of this one. "It went great, she's a really really great person."  
  
"Oh, really. Well did you guys do something that I should know about?"  
  
"No, no nothing at all."  
  
"Ok, well anyways, I'm here to ask you if you were busy the day after tomorrow?" Meiling knew that Syaoran had kissed Sakura because Tomoyo told her, but she was just like pretending not to know.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Can't your favourite cousin asked you to come to the carnival with my friends and family? Say you'll come or I'll do something you'll regret."  
  
"Ok, I'll come, happy?"  
  
"Ok, the day after tomorrow meet us at that new carnival that just opened at 6pm, don't be late."  
  
"I'm never late, I'll be there extra early if you want."  
  
"Ok, bye cuz."  
  
"Bye." _So Meiling didn't know what happened_, but little did he know she knew a lot more than him. _I haven't been to a carnival since forever_, sighs Syaoran. _Now lets get back to work.  
_

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

__

_  
_This is my longest chapter yet. Any comments, suggestions, review and tell me. Syaoran is slowly getting into Sakura's life here. N-e-ways please RR.


	5. The Carnival

**Summary**-Sakura Kinomoto, lives with her best friend in HongKong. She gets a job as a nanny and then she keeps bumping into this hot amber eyed guy, who is this guy, will they meet and fall in love? Read on to find out!!  
  
**Disclaimer**-I don't own CCS, I own nothing of it.

* * *

**Chapter 5 **

**The Carnival**

* * *

A day had already gone by. Now the day has come where they would all go to the carnival and have fun. Sakura was getting ready with Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, lets go," said Sakura. They both left, when they got there, Syaoran, Eriol, Meiling and her family were already there. When Sakura saw Syaoran there, she shriek. "Ahh, Tomoyo, why is Li-kun there?" said Sakura.  
  
"Oh, him. Meiling invited him, it'll be fun having him along, besides haven't you heard the more the merrier."  
  
"Ya, but with him, ya right," mumbled Sakura.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."  
  
"Ok, then lets go," said Tomoyo who grabbed Sakura and went to the others. "Hey, Eriol." Tomoyo gave Eriol and peck on the cheek.  
  
"Hi, Tomoyo."  
  
"Tomoyo, Sakura you're here. Lets stop with this chit chat and go on the rides but before we do that, Sakura have you met my cousin, Syaoran Li?" said Meiling.  
  
Unfortunely yes, her mind answered, but instead she said, "Ya, I have."  
  
"OK, then lets go, off to the rides," yelled a genki Meiling. They went on tons of rides with each other but for every ride Syaoran and Sakura were together, Eriol and Tomoyo, Meiling and Mei, Ken and Tai. It was making Sakura think why they were together. They made no attempt on talking with each other. (When I mean them, I mean Syaoran and Sakura) Finally, they came to the haunted house.  
  
Oh yes, now Sakura would be so scared, she'll hold onto Syaoran. Haha, now that might put them together, thought an evil Tomoyo. "C'mon, I want to go in the haunted house."  
  
"Haunted hou-se," said a scared Sakura.  
  
"Yup, now lets go," said Tomoyo.  
  
**Haunted House**  
  
Eriol was with Tomoyo, Meiling and Mei, Ken and Tai, and then Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura was so scared of ghosts, she knew she would have to hold onto Syaoran. They went in, it was dark and creepy inside but that's what a haunted house looked like. They started walking and soon you hear.........  
  
"Ahhhhhh," screamed Sakura. Right in front of her was a ghost.  
  
"Sakura, it's just a ghost, nothing to be scared of," replied a perfectly calm Syaoran. Their friends started walking away leaving the couple alone.  
  
"What are you talking about there's nothing to be scared of, it's a ghost and I'm af-raid of them and don't call me Sakura either."  
  
"OK, well, the others must have lefted us, we better catch up with them."  
  
"Can I hold onto you? It's not like I want to, but I get scared easily here, please," pleaded Sakura.  
  
Syaoran smirked. "Sure, you can hold onto me whenever you want." Sakura was to scared to listen to what he had said. They were trying to catch up with their friends. At times Sakura would hold onto Syaoran tightly and other times she would loosen her grip. Soon they both found the way out of there and saw their friends waiting for them.  
  
"Oh, look at them. That's so kawaii, they're holding hands," said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. Sakura immediately blushed and let go.  
  
"Well today was a fun day, we should do this some other time, it's getting late and the kids have school tomorrow. So we're going to go now. See ya guys," said Meiling.  
  
They all said bye to each other and went their way.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------

Well, please review, I barley got any reviews for my last chapter. I know this is short but I didn't feel like writing today. RR please.


	6. A Crazy Night and a Brand New Day

**Summary**-Sakura Kinomoto, lives with her best friend in Hong Kong. She gets a job as a nanny and then she keeps bumping into this hot amber eyed guy, who is this guy, will they meet and fall in love and what happens when she finds out that she's........? Read on to find out!!  
  
**My Reviewers**

**mikigurl-**Syaoran Li and Sakura don't reconize each other from childhood because they never met during their childhood. When they first bump into each other in the mall that's the first time they met.

**Qleo-chan-**Thx for the review.

**Disclaimer**-I don't own CCS, I own nothing of it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Crazy Night and A Brand New Day**

* * *

A few weeks had passed, it was Sakuras last day working as a nanny for Meiling's family. She had a wonderful time watching the kids. Now Meiling and Ken has more time to spend with their son and daughter. In the past few days she had bump into Syaoran again, and now she hasn't seen him since. Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding was coming up. They chose their best friend to be the bridesmaid/best man. Tomoyo chose Sakura and Eriol chose Syaoran.  
  
"My last day here, oh well it was fun working for them," said Sakura. The day had gone by very quickly, Sakura was just sitting on her bed in her and Tomoyo apartment. Tomoyo currently was on the phone with Meiling. They were having a nice conversation.  
  
"Tomoyo, do you and Sakura want to go to the bar tonight, it would be a good time to get her and Syaoran together," asked Meiling.  
  
"I'll go, I'll bring Eriol too. I'm not so sure if Sakura wants to go or not but we have nothing better to do so I guess we'll go," answered Tomoyo.  
  
"OK, good. Now I'll get Syaoran to come with us too."  
  
"Wait, what about Mei and Tai, you can't leave them alone?"  
  
"Oh, well I can get auntie Yelan to babysit for one night, she did get back a few days ago and she said she wanted to meet Mei and Tai."  
  
"OK, just tell me what bar we're going to, and we'll be there at 7PM." Meiling gave Tomoyo instructions as to where it was. Now Tomoyo has to tell Sakura.  
  
Knock knock  
  
There was a knock on Sakura's door. She got up and opened the door to find Tomoyo there. "Hey, Sakura. I have something to tell you."  
  
"OK, come on in." Tomoyo walked in and sat beside Sakura on the bed. "So what did you want to talk to me about?"  
  
"Oh, do you want to go to a bar tonight, everybody's going to be there and I already promise Meiling that we would go an-" Tomoyo was cut off by Sakura.  
  
"Tomoyo, how can you agreed to this thing, you can get drunk there and all kinds of stuff can happen, do you know that?"  
  
"Ya, I actually do. It's not like we're going to get drunk or anything, we're just going to have some fun plus Syaoran will be there."  
  
Sakura gave in. "Fine, I'll go with you."  
  
By 6PM Tomoyo and Sakura were ready to leave. Sakura was wearing a halter top and a jean skirt. Tomoyo was wearing something similar to what Sakura was wearing. They were ready to go. They got there just in time. Everybody else had arrived at that time as well. Syaoran was dressed in a green t-shirt and black pants, Sakura blushed while looking at him, she thought he looks handsome tonight. Eriol was wearing black pants as well but with a navy t-shirt. Meiing and Ken arrived a bit later and then they went on inside. A song came on. "May I have this dance, Meiling?" asked Ken. Eriol also came to Tomoyo.  
  
"Tomoyo, would you like to dance?"  
  
"I loved to," replied Tomoyo. "See ya later Saku."  
  
Sakura was left alone with Syaoran, she had decided not to talk to him. She had at least ordered five fizzy bubbly drinks that made her feel bubbly, you could tell that she was pretty drunk. She made her way to Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran, could you take me home, I don't feel so good," asked a drunk Sakura.  
  
Syaoran was surprised that she called him by his first name but then he noticed that she was drunk. "Sakura, you're drunk, if you want to go home, I'll take you home. Just let me tell Tomoyo ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Syaoran told Tomoyo that he would be taking Sakura home since she wasn't feeling well. Tomoyo was busy dancing with Eriol and told him that they would be leaving soon as well. Syaoran got in his car, with Sakura by his side. Oh shit, I don't know where she lives, now I have to go back, thought Syaoran. He drove all the way back and found that they had all left. Now I can't get Sakura home. Sakura was just sleeping. I'm falling asleep here and I guess I'll have to drive her back to my apartment since it's the closest.  
  
Syaoran had drove to his apartment and by the time he got there Sakura had woke up still drunk and she has a huge headache. Sakura couldn't walk so Syaoran had to carry her up to his apartment. He had entered the spare room and put Sakura on the bed. "Sakura, this is my apartment, I didn't know where you live so I brought you here. I would have asked you where you lived but you were asleep so ya."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome, now here's some clothes that are mine that you can change into. I don't think you would be comfortable wearing those."  
  
"Um, Syaoran...."  
  
"Ya."  
  
"About the kiss the other day......."  
  
"What, you want one again," teased Syaoran. He walked towards Sakura.  
  
"I, n-" Sakura was cut off by the kiss Syaoran gave her. They stopped after a short while. "Can we do it again?"  
  
"Sure can," replied Syaoran who went under covers with Sakura and did what they weren't supposed to do.  
  
Next Day  
  
Sakura woke up with a huge headache. She couldn't quite remembered what had happened last night. She found herself in a large white shirt and in large pants as well. The first thing that came to her mind was where am I. She heard noise coming from the kitchen and went to see what that noise was. She saw Li drinking his coffee all ready to go somewhere. "Where am I? What am I doing here in the first place? Are you planning on taking me home?"  
  
"You're at my apartment, you're here because I couldn't find where you live last night, and I'm planning on taking you back home OK."  
  
"OK, so are we going to take me home now or what?"  
  
"Do you really want to leave this place so soon."  
  
"Yes, I can't stand being here with you!"  
  
"You did last night." When he had said that Sakura remembered their kiss and blushed. "Alright, c'mon I'll take you home now." They got in Syaoran's car and drove off to where Sakura and Tomoyo lived. "See ya later Sakura."  
  
"Ya right." She made her way to her and Tomoyo's apartment. She didn't have her keys so she rang the doorbell. Tomoyo answered it.  
  
"Oh my god Sakura, where were you? I was so worried about you."  
  
"Tomoyo, calm down. I was at Syaoran's apartment last night because he didn't know where I lived and I couldn't tell him because I was asleep. I'm going to take a shower now." Sakura went in the bathroom, she stripped Syaoran's clothes off her and went into the shower. After 15 minutes of showering she got out and was dressed in comfortable clothes.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------- ---------

Well, please please review. Thx to people who reviewed my last chapter, thx. This chapter wasn't all that interesting, but I'll make the next one better. RR


	7. I'm WHAT?

**Summary**-Sakura Kinomoto, lives with her best friend in Hong Kong. She gets a job as a nanny and then she keeps bumping into this hot amber eyed guy, who is this guy, will they meet and fall in love and what happens when she finds out that she's........? Read on to find out!!  
  
**Disclaimer**-I don't own CCS, I own nothing of it.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**I'm WHAT???**

* * *

**2 Weeks Later**  
  
**Sakura pov.**  
  
I still haven't found a job yet. Working for Meiling and Ken was great but now they have time to spend with their kids. I still visit them whenever I can. The last time I've seen Syaoran was when I was at his house. Ah, why am I blushing? Here I am thinking about Syaoran and blushing about him. Do I like him? No way.  
  
Anyways Tomoyo and Eriol's wedding is tomorrow and right now they are looking for a house. I hope they'll have a great life together unlike mine. When can I can get married and have a loving, caring husband for myself? [_sighs_]  
  
**End of pov.**  
  
"Tomoyo, you're home, so did you find a house?"  
  
"Yup, it's a beautiful house, we'll be moving in a few days after our honeymoon."  
  
"That's great."  
  
"Oh, Sakura. I don't want to leave you here by yourself."  
  
"No, Tomoyo, you go right ahead and move in with Eriol. Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself."  
  
"But Sakur-"  
  
"No buts Tomoyo, I want you to live with him, have a good life with him OK."  
  
"Alright, now let me drive you to our house, OK?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
They drove there, and when Sakura got out of the car and got a good look at the mansion instead of the house. "Tomoyo, you never told me that you're living in a mansion."  
  
"Well, I did tell you that I'm living in a house didn't I?"  
  
"Ya, but this isn't a house, more like a mansion to be precise."  
  
"OK, it's a mansion, with Eriol a lawyer and I a fashion designer we're able to afford this, want to look inside?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
So they took their time looking around the mansion. Soon the day was over and it was the day where Tomoyo and Eriol are getting married.  
  
"Oh, Sakura. I'm so nervous."  
  
"Don't be, you've waited a long time for this."  
  
"You're right."  
  
The priest started his speech and soon he finished with, "Now, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Eriol came closer to Tomoyo and kissed her passionately. They walked out to their limousine and drove off to their honeymoon.  
  
**A Few Days Past**  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol finished their honeymoon and they came back. Tomoyo was going to stay a couple more days with Sakura before moving out of the their apartment. They were having lunch and all of a sudden Sakura started feeling sick.  
  
"Sakura, are you OK?"  
  
"Ya, just give me a sec." Sakura ran to the washroom and threw up in the toilet.  
  
"Sakura, there's something wrong, tell me how you're feeling."  
  
"Just fine, except my stomach, its jus-" She threw up again. She stopped after awhile. "Tomoyo, I'm scared. I'm late, and I've never been late before," said Sakura who was now crying.  
  
"Shhh, Sakura, don't cry. We'll go to the doctors and see, OK?" Sakura could just nod.  
  
**At the Doctors**  
  
"Well, Miss. Kinomoto, you're pregnant, congratulations."  
  
Sakura was shocked. "Thank you, Dr. Avalon."  
  
Tomoyo was waiting outside for Sakura. She saw Sakura heading her way. "Sakura, so what did the doctor say?"  
  
"I'm pregnant, Tomoyo."

* * *

**My Reviewers**

**Mike**-Yes, they did do it.

**LOL**-thanks

**wattz-up-garl**-thanks

**sakura tenshi.AnGeL oF lOvE**-Maybe I should have, thanks for the suggestion and review.

**CCfan**-Yeah, thanks. I'll keep track of it now.

**AmErIcAn-ReBeL**-thanks

**chikichiki**-thanks

**lilover**-I'll try to update sooner. Thanks

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is short. Well RR. The next chapter will be out in a week or maybe less. Review. 


	8. The Decision

**Summary**-Sakura Kinomoto, lives with her best friend in Hong Kong. She gets a job as a nanny and then she keeps bumping into this hot amber eyed guy, who is this guy, will they meet and fall in love and what happens when she finds out that she's........? Read on to find out!!  
  
**Disclaimer**-I don't own CCS, I own nothing of it.

* * *

**Chapter 8 **

**The** **Decision**

* * *

After being in the hospital for quite a while, they were back home in their homey apartment again. "Sakura, are you feeling any better?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Sakura, do you know who the father is?" asked Tomoyo again while she sat down on the sofa beside her.  
  
"Well, not really, but you know that day when we went to the bar and I went home with Syaoran, I think...."  
  
[_gasps_] "Do you think he did that?" asked Tomoyo who would never believe Syaoran would do such a thing.  
  
Sakura started crying. "I don't know Tomoyo....., but I think I wanted to do it, I remember a kiss and that's all but... I don't know.., I was drunk....help me Tomoyo."  
  
"I will Sakura, are you should it's his?"  
  
"I really don't know, but he must be cause there's nobody else but him," said Sakura who was now a bit calm and tears stopped coming.  
  
"OK Sakura, are you going to keep it?"  
  
"Yeah, I would never think about aborting it. I may have his baby but it doesn't mean I'm going let him anywhere near it."  
  
"But, Sakura you have to tell him, don't you? I mean, what if he finds out about it.....then what would you do about it?"  
  
".................I might have to tell him, but I'm not going to. If he finds out, he'll probably take my child when it's born, so that's why I'm going to be moving. I'm going back to Tomoeda," as Sakura said the last part with tears in her eyes.  
  
Tomoyo could see something wrong with her best friend/cousin. They've been so close to each other and it's not hard to know what each other is feeling. "Sakura, do you possibly have feelings for Syaoran?"  
  
This question struck Sakura. _Did she have feelings for Syaoran?_ _No, but I always get this_ _weird feeling inside of me when I see him_. "I..I....I don't know, I might, but I'm not sure, I guess I have to sort these feelings out."  
  
Tomoyo understood, but it was not hard to see, Sakura loves Syaoran. _It's just that the two love_ _birds just can't see it. I don't know about Syaoran though_. "Sakura, when are you moving back to Tomoeda?" asked a sad Tomoyo. They've been together for so long.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure."  
  
"Sakura, we've been through so much and I can't bare the fact that you're leaving. I'm going to miss you. We've been cousins and best friends ever since we were born." Tomoyo started to cry, and Sakura has tears in her eyes. "I can still remember the great times we've had together, it sure was good times, but Sakura can you promise me something?" Sakura had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I promise, Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo wiped her eyes. "You have to tell Syaoran about the baby before you leave and you have tell him in person."  
  
"What?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? I can't do that!"  
  
"But Sakura, you promise me. I just want you to be happy."  
  
"But, I can't. I can't be happy if I tell him."  
  
"Please Sakura, do it for me," pleaded Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura thought about it for a while, and "I....I....I'll do it, but only for you."  
  
"Thanks, Sakura."  
  
"Yeah." _How am I going to tell him? Why did I even promise Tomoyo? I guess I just want him to know, wonder how he'll react.  
_  
**Next Day**  
  
"Sakura, wow you woke up earlier than, that's a first."  
  
"Yeah." Sakura was sitting at the table drinking orange juice. She was so worked up in thinking how to tell Syaoran about the news, that she didn't hear Tomoyo.  
  
"Sakura, Sakura," said Tomoyo while waving her hand in front of Sakura's face.  
  
"Huh, what?"  
  
" I asked you, why are you up so early?"  
  
"Oh, I woke up to think about some things."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Sakura, are you busy today?"  
  
"Not really, why?"  
  
"Well, Meiling wanted to meet us today, so would you like to come?"  
  
"Why not? It'll be my last time seeing her too."  
  
"Ok." They drove off to Meiling's house. Meiling was busy playing with Mei and Tai, then she heard the doorbell. _Must be them.  
_  
"Hey Sakura, Tomoyo, haven't seen you in a while," said Meiling.  
  
"Yeah, we've been busy," said Tomoyo.  
  
"So, do you guys want to have lunch here?"  
  
"Yeah," said Tomoyo. Seeing that Sakura wasn't going to talk much here, she'll be doing most of the talking. They were playing with Mei and Tai for a couple of hours before having lunch.  
  
"Done," said Mei and Tai. "Mom, we're going to go play now," said Mei.  
  
"You kids just finished eating, wait for half an hour before playing, OK?" said Meiling.  
  
"OK." Mei and Tai left them, so now it's just the grown-ups.  
  
"I heard that there was a party going to be held," said Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeah, there is. It's in 10 days and I'm inviting you guys to come. So, can you guys come?"  
  
"I can, what about you Sakura?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"I don't know, I decided to leave on that day at night."  
  
"Sakura, you're leaving?" asked Meiling. She knew nothing about this.  
  
"Yeah," answered Sakura. She knew she has to tell Meiling the real reason.  
  
"Why, is it because you don't have a job? I can find you one."  
  
"No, it's not that. Besides I can just be a model for Tomoyos clothes."  
  
"Then why are you leaving?"  
  
"Sakura, are you going to tell her?" whispered Tomoyo. Sakura nodded.  
  
"I'm leaving because I want to get away from Syaoran."  
  
"You want to get away from him, I don't understand. Did he do something to you?" asked Meiling with concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm...I'm pregnant and the baby's his," said Sakura with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so going to kill him now." said a angry Meiling.  
  
"No, Meiling. It's not all of his fault, because some of it's mine." Meiling calm down.  
  
"Are you leaving without telling him?"  
  
"No, I'm going to tell him, just don't know how. I even promise Tomoyo that I'd do that."  
  
"Well, Sakura how about this, come to the party, and tell him there, then you leave after that, how about it?"  
  
"Um.................I guess."  
  
"OK then. We have to wear dresses and the guys wear tuxes at the party. So make sure you're wearing a dress there."  
  
Tomoyo jumps up. "I get to make dresses for you guys," she said with stars in her eyes. Sakura and Meiling sweat drops.  
  
"Um..Tomoyo, no need to make me one, because I already have one."  
  
"OK, well I still get to make yours, right?" asked Tomoyo who was talking to Sakura.  
  
"um, ya, sure," said Sakura.  
  
"OK, so we're all going to the party," said Meiling. "I'm going to miss you Sakura, you have to say goodbye to us before you leave, OK?"  
  
"I will." They talked on and on about other things and soon, Sakura and Tomoyo left.

* * *

**My Reviewers**

**Unknown**-Thanks for reviewing, I know that this might not be a long chapter but I guess it'll have to do for now.

**S.L. Shaoran Lover**-Thanks and I will.

**Soleil666**- I noticed that and went to change it.

**Starrie Crastermorphie**-Thanks for the review.

**sakura tenshi .AnGeL oF lOvE**-Well, you'll find out who's the father in this chappie and thanks.

**azn-kitties**-Hey, it's OK that you didn't review the other chapter at least you review.

**Kit-4ever2004**-Yup, she is.

**chikichiki**-Thanks for the review.

**Starfire Star**-Thanks.

**Qleo-chan**-lol, thanks.

* * *

Yay, I got chapter 8 out in less than a week. Since I'm so excited to finish this story I will update very soon and I'll make it a long chapter if I can. Hope you like this chapter and RR. 


	9. Happy Ending

**Summary**-Sakura Kinomoto, lives with her best friend in Hong Kong. She gets a job as a nanny and then she keeps bumping into this hot amber eyed guy, who is this guy, will they meet and fall in love and what happens when she finds out that she's........? Read on to find out!!  
  
**Disclaimer**- I don't own CCS.

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

**Happy Ending**

* * *

**The Day of The Party**  
  
"Sakura, I made two dresses for you. Go and try them on," said Tomoyo. She handed Sakura the bag. Then she whipped out her video camera and was ready to tape Sakura. Sakura was in the bathroom changing into the dresses.  
  
"How does this look?" asked Sakura when she came back out. The dress was simply a emerald colour, it brought out her eyes. It had spaghetti straps and it reached to her knees.  
  
"It looks OK. Now try on the other one," answered Tomoyo who was taping. A few minutes of changing, Sakura came out in a beautiful dress.  
  
"Wow, this is beautiful." The dress was pink and near the bottom of the dress it was white. It had thin spaghetti straps and cherry blossom designs on it. "I love it, Tomoyo."  
  
"I knew you would," who finished taping. "Are you going to wear that one tonight?"  
  
"Yup, and thanks Tomoyo. I'm gonna miss you when I leave," said Sakura who went and hugged Tomoyo. Sakura let go. "I better start packing. Once I tell him, I'm going to leave for the airport."  
  
"OK, Sakura. I don't think I'll have time to give you this," said Tomoyo. She went in her closet and got a wrapped gift out. "So I better give it to you now."  
  
"Thanks, Tomoyo," said a tearful Sakura.  
  
"Oh I almost forgot." Tomoyo went in her closet again and took out a wrapped gift and handed it to Sakura. "This is from Meiling, she also told me to tell you that she'll miss you and don't forget to keep in touch with her."  
  
"OK, I won't. I better get packed now," said Sakura who left the room and went to hers to pack her things. Since Sakura's leaving and Tomoyo's going to go live with Eriol, there's really no use for them to keep the apartment now. Tomoyo also decided to move out on the same day Sakura's leaving.  
  
**Sakura pov.**  
  
I left Tomoyos room to go to my room so I can pack. I got out my suitcase and started putting my clothes and other things in.  
  
[sighs] At night I'll be leaving to Tomoeda, but not before I tell Syaoran about the news. How I wish I don't have to tell him, it sure is going to be hard.  
  
I can't help but feel weird that once I leave here I'll leave something important behind. I just can't figure out what it is. Is it a someone or something? This question is puzzling me.  
  
I'm halfway done packing and soon I'll be done. I can't help but think back to mine and Tomoyo's conversation after we went to the doctors to find out that I was pregnant. Tomoyo had asked me a question that I couldn't answer, did I have feelings for him? I do always get this weird feeling inside of me when i see him. I remember our kiss......he stole my first kiss but it felt so right. I better sort these feelings out. I finished packing so I went over to help Tomoyo. "Hey, Tomoyo."  
  
"Hey," she replied. "You're finished packing?" she asked me.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here to help," I said.  
  
"No need, cause I'm done," she told me.  
  
"OK, then I'm going to take a short nap," I said to her. I left her room and went to mine. I plopped myself on the bed. I'm so tired, I guess I will take a short nap......  
  
**End of pov.  
  
Meiling**  
  
_Today's the party and it's the day where Sakura tells Syaoran. [sighs] I wonder how he's going to take this, he better not do something stupid._  
  
**Tomoyo**  
  
"Sakura, wake up. It's almost time to go and we need to get dressed for the party."  
  
"I'm awake, I'm awake," said Sakura. She got out of her comfortable bed and  
  
went to the washroom. When she came back out, Tomoyo was waiting for her.  
  
"I have to do your hair, now go get change into that dress earlier and come back out, OK."  
  
"Yeah, yeah." After changing Tomoyo was doing her hair. "Tomoyo, I want to leave my hair down, is that alright?"  
  
"Yeah, it is. I'll just brush it for you." Once the both of them were finished changing and doing their hair they left for the party.  
  
**Party**  
  
They were welcome by many people. Meiling, Ken , and Eriol were the ones that greeted them.  
  
"Hey, come on guys. You guys look wonderful," said Meiling. Tomoyo and Sakura followed them. Ken and Meiling took off to the dance floor and so did Tomoyo and Eriol. That left Sakura alone.  
  
[sighs] Sakura did not see any one come up behind her. She wasn't expecting anyone.  
  
"May I have this dance," asked Syaoran who let out his hand so Sakura could take it. He looked very handsome to Sakura.  
  
"Sure," said Sakura. She could feel a blush coming to her face. They made their way to the dance floor. During the middle of the song, Sakura spoke up. "Syaoran, we need to talk."  
  
"OK, we'll go out to the gardens, we can talk there," said Syaoran. He wondered what they have to talk about. Soon the song ended and they both walked out to the gardens.  
  
**Gardens**  
  
Sakura was facing Syaoran at the moment. She felt nervous in front of him. How am I going to tell him?  
  
"So what do we need to talk about?" asked Syaoran. He was curious.  
  
"Um.....how should I start this?.........D-do you have feelings...for me, Syaoran?"  
  
"Well, I uh." He didn't know how to answer this. He was sure that he liked her but didn't know if he loved her, maybe he did without knowing it. Sakura had tears streaming down her face. It hurt Syaoran to see her like this, so he held Sakura close to him. "Sakura, don't cry, please," said Syaoran. It really did hurt him and then he knew it, he loves Sakura, he loves her. "Sakura, I..I do love you," said Syaoran. He was still holding Sakura. Sakuras tears had stopped and she looked up at Syaoran.  
  
"Really?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I love you and I can't live without you, Sakura," he said while burying his face in her hair.  
  
"I love you too, and I also can't live without you. Now I won't have to leave," said Sakura. Sakura figured out her feelings.  
  
"You were going to leave?" Syaoran asked, he was looking straight at her.  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She took a deep breath before answering. "I didn't know what you would think about the baby inside of me that's yours. I wanted to get away from you, I didn't know what you would do when the baby was born. You could take the child away from me so that was why I wanted to leave. But since I realized I love you I can't leave," Sakura said angrily. Tears streamed down her face and her back was facing Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran was shocked. He went up to her and put his arms around her waist and said,"Sakura, I'm glad you won't leave me, cause then I wouldn't be able to live."  
  
"Syaoran what are we going to do about our baby?"  
  
He thought about it and then said, "We'll get married, it'll be best for our child." Sakura thought about it and nodded and before she knew it Syaoran was right before her kneeling on one knee. "Sakura, I know this is soon, but I really really do love you and can't live without so will you marry me?"  
  
Tears formed in Sakuras eyes. "Of course." That's when Syaoran put the engagement ring on Sakuras finger. They then shared a passionate kiss.  
  
"KAWAII," shouted someone behind a bush.  
  
"Who was that?" asked Sakura.  
  
"I don't know but let's go check it out," said Syaoran. They walked towards the bush and saw Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Ken.  
  
"What are you guys doing, were you spying on us?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Why would we do that Sakura, we were just seeing your kawaii moment and I've got it all on tape," said Tomoyo. The others sweat dropped.  
  
"Tomoyo dear, why did you bring your video camera?" asked Eriol.  
  
"Why to tape Sakura and Syaoran of course, they just make a kawaii couple," answered Tomoyo. Everybody sweat dropped again.  
  
**Months Later**  
  
Sakura and Syaoran had already gotten married, they were expecting their baby anytime soon.  
  
"Syaoran, the baby, Syaoran," screamed Sakura with pain. The baby was coming. Syaoran and a few others had gotten Sakura to the hospital as fast as they can. They couldn't wait for the ambulance so they brought Sakura to the hospital by themselves. The baby was certainly coming, they could see baby's head coming out.  
  
"OK, now push," said the doctor.  
  
"Come on, Sakura push," said Syaoran who wanted this to be over. He wanted to see his son and he wanted his hand back. Sakura was holding Syaoran's hand too tightly. Sakura push as hard as she could and the baby came out. Sakura and Syaoran were so happy.  
  
"They were so meant for each other," said Tomoyo and everybody else.

* * *

I'm done, yay! dances Hey, hope you all like this story. I would like to thank all my reviewers for reviewing and such. I'm writing a new story and I hope you guys read it when I put it up. 


End file.
